Alien Destructor
Alien Destructor was a Dutch machine that fought in a one-off battle in Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, as well as the first series of Dutch Robot Wars. Teaming up with Philipper, it fought in the International Mayhem against twice UK Champion Chaos 2. Alien Destructor 2 fought in Dutch Series 2. Both machines were invertible, box shaped and featured a skeleton design. The original machine had six wheel drive, and a harpoon tail as weaponary, while the second robot had four wheel drive and a pneumatic spike. Neither machine was particularly successful in the Dutch Series as Alien Destructor was beaten in its heat semi-final in the first series by Twisted Metal, and defeated in the first round by Krab Bot in the second series. Robot History Extreme Series 1 Alien Destructor and Belgian machine Philipper fought in a 2-on-1 bout against Chaos 2 in Alien Destructor's only battle in this series. It largely stayed away from the other two robots in the opening stages, before showing good power to reverse Chaos 2 into a CPZ. Chaos 2 flipped Philipper onto Alien Destructor before throwing the Dutch machine as well. Dead Metal grabbed and attacked Alien Destructor despite it not being in a CPZ. It eventually got away, but Philipper became immobilised on its side. Alien Destructor spent the remainder of the fight avoiding Chaos 2, so it survived to take the battle to a judges decision. The judges awarded the win to Chaos 2. Dutch Series 1 Alien Destructor's first battle was against Scraptosaur. The robots had a tentative start with little interaction. Alien Destructor veered into a CPZ, where Sir Killalot cut off some of its decorative shell while Sergeant Bash grabbed its tail. After Alien Destructor was let go, it slammed into Scraptosaur and rammed it against the wall. Sgt. Bash grabbed its tail once more before Alien Destructor went for the pit release. As the clock ticked down, Alien Destructor rammed Scraptosaur again, and Sir Killalot pinched its tail one last time. The match went to the jury, who ruled in favour of Alien Destructor. Alien Destructor's next opponent was Twisted Metal. The robots collided with each other, and Twisted Metal tore into Alien Destructor's shell. Twisted Metal continued attacking, repeatedly striking Alien Destructor's tail. Alien Destructor managed to flip Twisted Metal up, but this did little to deter Twisted Metal's onslaught. As the clock ticked down, Killalot came in and chopped off Alien Destructor's tail. Alien Destructor lost the resultant jury's decision. Dutch Series 2 It did not take long at all for Krab Bot to grab Alien Destructor 2 with its pincers, but it let go almost immediately. Alien Destructor 2 responded by ramming Krab Bot into the arena wall to leave Krab Bot open to attack from Dead Metal. Krab Bot used its claws to grip Alien Destructor again, almost knocking both machines off balance. The pair remained in this embrace, pushing each other around until the house robots attacked Alien Destructor. Dead Metal's saw blade cut into two of its tyres while Sgt. Bash caused Alien Destructor damage with the front pincer. By the end of the battle, Alien Destructor was smoking but still mobile. Despite this, Alien Destructor was eliminated. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 0 *UK Losses: 1 *Dutch Wins: 1 *Dutch Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Heat, Round 2 *Series 2: Heat, Round 1 Trivia *The first Alien Destructor was converted into Das Gepäck, and entered in Dutch Series 2 and in the UK vs Germany Special when an extra robot was needed. Category:Dutch Robots Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Dutch Representatives Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots with Spears Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins